


Everyone Hates Clowns

by TheGhostCalamity



Series: Sluggy Series [28]
Category: Dead Rising (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:08:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28225887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGhostCalamity/pseuds/TheGhostCalamity
Summary: Frank has to fight Adam again.
Series: Sluggy Series [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543084
Kudos: 1





	Everyone Hates Clowns

Frank was scrounging through the Willamette Parkview Mall for any survivors, and killing any zombies that got in his way. He had to fight this clown named Adam before, to shut off this space ride in the Wonderland Plaza. Adam even fell onto his two active chainsaws and got the hell cut up of his innards. 

But Frank ran into the clown again, who seemingly survived, albeit with a huge scar on his stomach and his clothes scratched up. But Frank got out his Mega Buster and blasted Adam out of Heaven and into Hell to make sure he was dead, and got all the survivors into the safe house, and Otis was proud.


End file.
